Vaccination
by Xfairy
Summary: Bill Scully Jr. makes a HUGE mistake.


** Title: Vaccination  
Author: X_fairy (x_fairy@gmx.net)  
Disclaimer: The X-files belong to CC and Mulder and Scully belong to each other, not to me! No infringement intended!  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: XR  
Spoilers: FTF, Emily  
Archive: Anywhere, with my name and addy, but please let me know!  
Feedback: Please! I LOVE e-mail!  
Summary: Bill Scully Jr. makes a HUGE mistake.  
Author's notes: Written for a challenge....  
  
*************  
Vaccination  
By X_fairy  
*************  
  
I was throwing the door open before he had even rung the bell. I knew he was out there, and he better be in here damn fast. I hardly waited for him to come in and threw myself into his arms.  
"Finally! I could hardly believe my luck when I heard you'd be back here!"  
His grin seemed a bit forced, he looked like he was in between a rock and a hard place, but the moment my lips met his, his face softened. "Tara can be a real pain in the ass when she's pregnant, you know." Now it was my turn to frown. His wife was sure as hell not my preferred topic in the precious little time we had together. It had been a fairly easy task to seduce Bill Scully while his wife was pregnant with their second, and for him unwanted child. But the more I had realized I was indeed falling in love with him, the more it had become clear that I was for him no more than a pillow to cry on over his crumbling marriage. And as advantageous as it was to my original aim, I slowly began to hate the feeling of being used, even if it was unintentionally.  
I finally pulled him into the apartment and shut the door. "Sit down and have a drink, honey, that'll distract your mind." Martini with Coke, strange mixture, shaken not stirred. Well, if he liked it, who was I to change his mind. I poured myself a glass of iced tea, an annoying habit I had taken over from Fox before any thought of aliens or conspiracy had ever entered my mind, but now it was useful to stay sober.  
Handing Bill his drink, I stood behind him and began to massage his shoulders. Without any encouragement, he started to talk. "You know, Dana and Tara where almost as overjoyed as you to hear that we'd be moving over, and Mum too. They all couldn't help enough with moving in, even Charlie spend a few days of his vacation with us. Don't know what to make of that, you know." His habit of saying 'you know' in every second sentence was long past getting on my nerves. He knew I didn't know, what else would be the point in telling me? But old habits die hard, as they say.  
"Dana kept making all those nervous remarks about Matt getting all his necessary vaccinations, must be her M.D. persona showing. But she kept saying things about some vaccination she'd give him herself, as if she'd e allowed to do that without being a practicing doctor, you know." After getting across the lulling 'you know', my brain began to process what he had just said, and found it to be extremely alarming. That could only mean one thing - they had managed to recover the vaccine! We had all wished Wilson to hell for giving the last vial to Fox, but if his pretty little partner had managed to restore the serum, he would be somewhat redeemed.  
I smiled - Bill deserved a reward for telling me this. I climbed across the back of my couch to sit in his lap. "Don't worry about that stuff, Billy, I'm sure your sister is competent enough to know what she's talking about." He was too tired to realize the ironic undertone of my voice, and his only contributions to the following 'conversation' were short gasps like, "My God, Diana!" Not a very colorful love life, our dear Billy...  
*****  
"So what the hell do *you* think she was talking about? A syphilis vaccination? My god, Chuck, of course this is about our damn vaccine! What did you put me on him for, if not *this*?" I had to admit that smoking wasn't doing this man any good. Eating up his brain, I sometimes thought.  
But he was mad at me too. "And exactly what do you expect me to do, Diana? Walk in there and tell Skinner to get me the vaccine, and fast? Not now, Diana, not anymore, not after this. The man has no respect left for me."  
"Let me try to approach Bill. If Agent Scully indeed plans to vaccinate her nephew, maybe we can get the serum off of him."  
"Be careful on this, Diana. We need this stuff, and we need it now." And off he was. With no small chagrin I realized he had been sitting on the very same couch Bill and I had made love on just a few hours before. This connection brought up unpleasant reminders of making love with Chuck on the same couch in a far less expensive and comfortable apartment and the things that had come out of it. If I had ever wondered just what I was willing to do for some money, now I knew.  
*****  
"I don't wanna go, Daddy, it still hurts!" three-year-old Matthew Scully whined.  
"C'mon, Matt, I'm sure it'll stop soon. Matt, this is Diana, a friend of aunt Dana's," he introduced me. Friend - yeah, sure. The little boy still squealed.  
"Is this really necessary, Diana?" Bill asked, unnerved by his son's behavior.  
"I told you, we just found out about the potential danger in this serum, all it's gonna take will be a little blood."  
He snorted. "Oh well, go ahead."  
I bent down to the boy's eye level, "C'mon, Matt, this nice doctor has a lot of experience in drawing blood, you'll feel nothing!"  
The doctor kidded around a bit, and before Matthew realized it, everything was over. He was still laughing when I said goodbye to Bill. "We'll have the results in a few days, I'll call you, k?"  
*****  
Chuck was ranting again. I hated his sudden surges of rage. Of course the little bit of blood was not enough to produce enough of the vaccine for all of us - all who were left, that is. It *could* be made from the boy's blood, but it was not reproducible. We'd need more blood. Meaning, we needed Matthew Scully.  
*****  
No one can believe how relieved I was when I didn't have to hear this goddamn child's whining anymore. I had told Bill he'd need another vaccination, taken him off, Bill would never seen his son again, and Matt would never see daylight again. He was now in a drug induced coma, fed by an IV line, and we drew a few ounces of blood every day. Everything would have been fine, if it wasn't for Fox's paranoia, which had apparently rubbed off on his partner - Fox would never have put a tracking device on my car. Dana Scully may have trusted me to be a bitch about Fox, to sell the countries, or even the worlds good for my own, but apparently she hadn't expected me to de facto rob a little kid of his life. She was almost as shocked and devastated as Bill when he found out that I had been using him all the time. How in hell can you be so naive? Well, I have to speak up, sure - how could *I* be so naive as to use my own car? This naivete will cost me a few years in jail and probably the lives of most of Chuck's colleagues. Oh well. The only thing that really surprised me was the easiness with which I managed to dismiss my love for Bill. It *has* its advantages to be not fully human!  
  
The End!  
  
**


End file.
